Just You and Me
by The Girl In Red
Summary: I’m under that night, I’m under those same stars, and you’re asleep at my side. What are we doing here, just you and me?


Just you and me

By Audrey

Authors Note: This is a Rager's fiction because ever since the horrible character assassination by the writers throughout the third season of the OC, I kind fell in love with Ryan and Summer as a couple. In this fiction, Seth goes off to college at Brown, and he broke up with Summer before he left. Marissa went away to an exchange in Paris and also broke up with Ryan before she left. Oh and I really haven't decided what schooling Summer and Ryan are doing, for some reason I'm thinking community college. Oh and Julie and Neal never hooked up, in fact him and the step monster never broke up either.

Summary: I'm under that night, I'm under those same stars, and you're asleep at my side. What are we doing here, just you and me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or any of its characters. But I do own any character that I might choose to create.

Chapter 1: Soulmates and Heartbreak

* * *

**"Hey Summer, it's Seth. I know this is probably the worst way to do this, ****but I think this has to be done now. I love you, I hope you know that, and these last few years with you have been amazing; but I've been thinking, and although I love you, I'm going to the east coast and you're staying here. I don't want either of us to resent each other, because we missed out on part of the college experience because we felt we had this commitment to each other. I think you understand what I'm getting to, and I think its just better if for now we call it quits. This doesn't mean I don't love you Summer, because I do, I want you to know that, and I hope that one day you can understand why I'm doing this. I love you … bye."**

* * *

It was midnight, the air was cool and the stars were bright, as Summer Roberts walked a long the ghostly beach, attempting to clear her head. She was stopped mid-thought at the sign a surprisingly welcome familiar face. "Ryan, what are you doing her?"

Ryan lifted up his head and he paused for a minute, "same as you I suppose."

"At least she didn't leave you a message on your answering machine."

"Oh, and a letter is much better?"

Summer just stared for a minute, and then took a seat right beside Ryan. " No, it's not, I think we both thought they loved us more than that."

"And as it turned out they loved their own hearts more." Ryan finished Summer's sentence.

"It doesn't seem fair, does it? Seth moving to the other side of the country, and Marissa jetting off to Paris, leaving us here, alone."

Ryan sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "No, it's not fair, but nothing ever is fair, there's always something wrong, something stopping us from ever being truly happy."

"Ryan." Summer paused, and placed her hand on his shoulder. " Is that why you stayed? I mean I know you got into Berkeley, so why did you decide to stay here, and go to Newport Community College?"

"Why did you?" Ryan half chuckled to himself and then looked up at the night sky. "No, I guess I stayed because I was afraid of losing the only home I've ever really had, I just wasn't ready to go this year,I wasn't ready to let go."

"Me neither. I didn't want to lose this place, plus I was never really the university kind of girl. I always dreamed of just opening up my own boutique, and living here."

Summer looked at Ryan, noticing the sadness that seemed to be painted on his face. "You really loved her didn't you?"

"Didn't you really love Seth?"

"Why do you keep answering me with questions? And yes, I did, I loved him, you always love you first love."

"First love? You don't believe that you and Seth were soul mates?'

"Me and Seth? Soul mates? No. I love him, but we're not meant to be, if we were I would be going to the east coast with him. But he didn't ask me to go, and I didn't want to go. Do you think that you and Marissa were soul mates?"

Ryan thought for a moment, the depth of this question obviously bothering him. Finally he answered her. "No, we weren't soul mates, if we were, we would never have been able to break apart so easily. Plus you don't meet your soul mate at 18 do you?"

"You know, I think you can, but I think when you're 18, your soul mate is that person who you've seen but never really looked at, and it takes you a while to finally realize that yes, this person is your soul mate. I don't think you are supposed to search for you soul mate, I think you both just find each other."

They both sat in silence, pondering this. The only noise was the gentle whisper of the calm wind and the faint crash of waves against the beach.

"What'd she say?"

Ryan looked at Summer, puzzled. "What'd who say?"

"Marissa, what did she say when she broke up with you?"

"Oh. She said that what we had was great, but our relationship was to rocky to try and handle over seas and that it would be better if we just cooled down. What did Seth say?"

"That he didn't want us missing out on experiences due to our commitment to each other."

"I guess we both just got in their way." Ryan half smirked at her.

"They _did_ love us Ryan, I know they did." There was a kind of urgency in her voice, like she herself needed to believe this.

"You know, they are probably off having the time of their lives, while we are here sitting on a beach, trying to convince our selves that what we had with them was real."

"You're right Ryan. I say that this year, we forget about them, its just you and me now alone in this together."

"You know I think this night is one of the first times I have heard you call me Ryan."

"Well you were Chino in the old days, but things are different now, Chino is in the Coop and Cohen days."

Ryan gave her look that said, "Wow, you might just be insane."

She playfully shoved him. "Shut up Ryan."

"I didn't say anything."

"That look said it all."

"Whatever _Roberts_."

They both let out a tiny laugh. As the sun started rising Ryan stood up and extended a hand out to Summer.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it, I mean I know it's not the best but I kind of liked how it turned out. I thinking of pretty much jumping into the Ryan and Summer relationship like either in the next chapter or the one after but I'm not sure.


End file.
